


Ready as I'll ever be

by Dionysus_is_my_bae



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionysus_is_my_bae/pseuds/Dionysus_is_my_bae
Summary: At the age of 18, every young witch must summon their familiar to be allowed into the coven. These familiars take on many different shapes and sizes, though virtually every familiar takes on a specific animal as their physical form. The one thing that remains constant within the familiars, however, is their bond to their witch.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 12
Kudos: 175





	Ready as I'll ever be

**Author's Note:**

> A couple things have been edited for the sake of plot. So if you were reading this before and came back to it, some stuff is different.
> 
> If you're a new reader, hello, welcome to 6,000 words of Witch Jade and Horny Familiar Tori

At the age of 18, every young witch must summon their familiar to be allowed into the coven. These familiars take on many different shapes and sizes, though virtually every familiar takes on a specific animal as their physical form. This form heavily depends on the energy (or soul as most witches refer to it) of the witch they are bonded to. They will often choose an animal that reflects the witches energy. Similar energies reside in witch families, resulting in them having a "Patron Species" though the exact animal varies. The one thing that remains constant within the familiars, however, is their bond to their witch. When witches die their familiars leave this plane of existence, and will be reunited with the witch once again when they're reincarnated, and the cycle continues. 

So to say that familiars were a big deal was an understatement. Not that Jade's worried at all. It's not like she's spent the last half hour staring at her ceiling, trying not to think about how in a couple hours, when midnight strikes, she'll have to perform the most important ritual in her life. After all, she's a West, and the West clan was nothing if not successful. 

As she lied there, she thought of the first time she dealt in any witchy business. She was 5, out in the garden with her mother and younger brother.

\--------  
"Hey, mom?" A young Jade turned to her mother, who was sitting on a stone bench nestled between the bushes and flowers of the garden. It was a beautiful day, warm but not scorching, breezy, and just generally peaceful, despite her brother zipping around the brush like an airplane. 

"What is it, honey?" She asked, her voice gentle and soothing as it always had been. She's by far the most soothing of anyone in the West clan, as everyone else had the same cold, monotone voice as her father. Everyone but Aunt Faith, who was not as soft spoken as her mother, but was far more energetic and fun than anyone else in the house. Jade loved Aunt Faith, even though she didn't see her all that much lately. 

"What's that dangly thing on the tree over there?" 

"Oh, that is a talisman, they're to ward off bad spirits." She explained, pointing to the three triangular crystals hanging from the branch of an old oak tree.

"How do those triangles stop the spirits, Mommy? They can't move and spirits are invisible." She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. 

"Well there's energy in those crystals that push the spirits out, making a sort of bubble around the house that they can't get into."

"Woah! That's so cool! I wish I could do that." Jade exclaimed, jumping into her mother's lap. Her mother smiled and stroked her hair before replying. 

"You can learn to do that, y'know." Jade's eyes grew wide and soon enough she was bouncy excitedly next to her mother as they collected her brother and headed farther into the brush. The next half hour was spent looking for somewhere the energy was more potent so that her mother could summon a relatively small spirit to be banished back to the nether world from whence it came. It took the young witch a couple tries before she was able to get the spell to work, but as soon as she did and the spirit evaporated in a blaze of blue light, she had felt so accomplished. Her brother also tries the spell, but he wasn't able to get more than a couple of sparks out.

Later when they returned to the house, Jade immediately ran over to recount her spirit banishing exploits. He regarded her with his same cold indifference, offering little more than a simple "congratulations" before proceeding to ask how her brother did. She always felt that he favored her brother more than her. Despite the fact she was the oldest child, Theo was next in line to lead the West clan. She didn't care all that much, but it still hurt to know that her father thought so little of her. 

After she told him how Theodore had failed the spell, he stared at her with an unreadable look on his face before nodding and walking off. She took a little pride in the fact that she did better than Theo, and so she decided that perhaps that was the way to get her father to notice her and cement her place as the next family head.

\--------

Suddenly the door to her room flew open and there stood her, now 16 year old, brother in all his angsty hormonal glory. Between the two of them, he was actually pretty normal, but he has his days. Today was not one of them apparently, as the 10,000 watt smile on his face would probably burn a hole in her retinas if she looked at him for much longer.

"What do you want, squirt? Can't you see I'm busy." Jade snapped at him, knowing full well she wasn't doing jack shit. He knew it too, but remained unfazed.

"It's almost time, and the coven is starting to assemble downstairs." He stated, pushing some of his dirty blonde hair from his eyes.

"So?" 

"So father wants you down there and mingle with the clan before you go on with the ritual." He said, straightening his posture and making his voice as pompous as possible. He actually managed to get a small smile from the raven haired girl on her bed. 

Sitting up and stretching, Jade looked down at herself and then back to Theo. "Tell father I'll be down in 15."

"Gotcha!" Theo said, already moving to walk away. As he was halfway to the door he stopped and turned back to Jade. "Hey Jade?"

"What is it?" She sighed, rooting through her dresser.

"Good luck tonight, I know you'll do great out there." She looked up to see a warm smile on her brother's face. Sure they had their fights, but they always had each other's backs in the end. Knowing Theo was in her corner right now meant a lot to her.

"Of course I'll do great. I'm a West." She boasted, causing her brother to chuckle lightly with a shake of his head.

"That you are, Jade."

\------

To say she wasn’t having a good time was an understatement. Out of all of the covens in the area, and quite possibly all of the United States, Jade was convinced the Wests were the most pompous, ignorant, snobbish bunch to exist. As soon as she had walked down stairs she was bombarded with sneers and snide remarks behind her back. All pertaining to either the way she dressed, the way she acted, or just the fact that her father is the head so she has “special privileges.” Please, like her father would give her anything worth a damn.

‘At least they’re smart enough not to say any of that shit to my face.’ She thought to herself. She walked around the foyer with a fake smile plastered onto her face. Jade had always been a good actress, so she was sure she was selling this persona. The persona of a young witch on the night of her first major summoning. She infused so much pep and excitement into her voice that it almost physically hurt to speak.

She’d already worked her way through half of the room when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her middle, and she felt herself being lifted up and spun around. When she was finally put down she turned to find herself face to face with her Aunt Faith. Her bright red hair was cut shorter than Jade remembered, and there seemed to be a couple new scars running down her arms. Despite her dark clothes, Aunt Faith always stood out in the crowd. Whether it be because of her hair, her boisterous attitude, or the fact that she didn’t have a bird as her familiar like the rest of the West family, she always stuck out like a sore thumb. But she was happy nonetheless, so Jade couldn’t really complain.

“Hey there, my little green menace. How’s your big day going so far?” Faith asked, her voice far gentler than you would expect from her rough exterior. Jade felt herself relax a little, as she always did when Faith was around, before replying to the woman in front of her.

“Barring the fact that today may be the biggest day of my life and if I fuck it up I’ll basically be disowned, I’m doing pretty great.” Jade said with fake peppiness practically oozing from her voice. 

Faith laughed a little before clasping her hand onto Jade’s shoulder, “You’ll be fine, kid. If anything does go wrong, which I severely doubt it will, you don’t have to worry. You have me, your brother, and your mom all in your corner, okay?”

A small smile made its way onto the raven haired girl’s face, “Okay.” The two of them stayed there in the foyer until the distinct sound of metal clinking against glass was heard at the top of the staircase. There at the top stood her father in a pristine black suit, just as stoic as ever. To her left stood her brother in a suit of his own, though he looked far more casual in it then her father did, probably due to the fact the shirt underneath wasn’t buttoned all the way, leaving a little patch of skin exposed. Pulling her eyes away from her brother, her gaze caught hold of the figure to the right of her father. A long, elegant blue dress hugged the woman’s curves, accentuating her almost hourglass figure. Jade had to admit, her mom looked great. Which was kind of surprising because her mother, much like her, despised dressing out for these sorts of things.

“Ladies and gentlemen of the West coven, I would like to start by thanking you all for being here on this most momentous occasion.” Her father’s voice boomed throughout the room. It was strong and commanding yet still somehow devoid of any real feeling, much like the man himself. “As you all know, the summoning of one’s familiar is the most important trail in the life of any witch or warlock. As such, it is a pleasure to have all of you here tonight bare witness to the trail of my own daughter, Jadelyn West.” When her name was uttered, the guests all cleared a path out of the way. She had half a mind to roll her eyes at how extra everyone was being. Sure, this was kinda important, but she wasn’t fucking Moses.

She reached the top of the stairs and her father wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They were uncomfortably heavy, and although she wanted to move away, she had to keep up appearances. She wouldn’t want to have to deal with her father’s mood if she somehow messed up his reputation.

“Now, as per tradition, if you would all come up here one by one to wish this young maiden luck on her journey into the coven, I would greatly appreciate it.” The crowd slowly thined into one long line. As they all stopped by to wish her well, she could see the people that didn’t mean it at all far outweighed the few who actually cared. None of that mattered though, because as soon as her Aunt Faith had come up and wished her luck before kissing her knuckles the same way she had when Jade was a child, the young witch knew she would be okay. Soon enough the line had dispersed and the time was upon them.

Her mother made her way over to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Are you ready, honey?"

Breathing deeply for a couple seconds, she met her mother's eyes and nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

\------

"Fuck, I'm not ready." Jade muttered ss soon as she stepped into the dark chamber below the foyer. The air was stifling and she couldn't tell what was more uncomfortable, the aura in the room or the way it made her heart beat rapidly in her chest.

She was freaking out over nothing, she knew this. She knew how to perform the ritual. She knew the incantation. This didn't stop the worry from flooding her senses, though. 

'What if I do it wrong?'

'What if I use too much blood?'

'What if it just doesn't work?'

"Stop," Jade said to herself, "I'm a West. There is no way in hell I'll mess this up." With that mental pep talk, she gathered her feeble courage and made her way to the center of the room, where an empty bowl, a feather, a roll of bandages, and a short dagger laid bathing in the moonlight shining through a small window in the back. She picked up the dagger and hesitated. It felt so cold and malicious in her grasp. The more she glared at it, the more it seemed to radiate an energy she wanted nothing to do with. Swiftly, she threw the dagger across the room and pulled a pair of silver scissors out from a sheath hidden under her dress.

Immediately the familiarity of the scissors eased her nerves and she felt a little more prepared to continue with the ritual. She shut her eyes tight as possible as she dug the cool metal of the scissors across her hand. The sharp bite of the blade drew a startled gasp from the girl, almost making her stop cutting, but she knew that a cut this size wouldn't be able to complete the circle. As soon as she had a sizable gash on her left palm, she held it above the bowl, watching as her blood splattered and painted the porcelain crimson. 

She started to feel a little lightheaded, but the bowl was almost full so she figured now was as good a time as any to wrap herself up and get on with the rest of the ritual now that the hard part was out of the way. After scouring around in the dark for a couple minutes, she finally found the long black feather that she needed to draw the circle with. She dipped it in the blood and started to draw the summoning circle. At this point Jade was less concerned with getting the circle perfect and more concerned with not passing out from blood loss. 

"Fucking finally. God, why the hell do witches have to make all this summoning shit so fucking complicated." Jade grumbled, placing her hands down on the circle and started on the chant. In all honesty she didn't understand all the words, as they were in Latin and she didn't really care much for learning what the words actually meant. She figured she was saying them right though, since the circle started to glow a brilliant teal color. As the light got brighter, she chanted louder until the light was near blinding. 

Suddenly, with a deafening boom, the circle exploded and Jade was thrown back. Her hand burned and her back throbbed from the impact. She clutched her hand to her chest and shut her eyes tight.

"God damn, I fucked up the ritual!" Jade screamed in frustration. She kicked the bowl full of her blood, the crimson liquid spilling across the floor. "Fuck!" She fell to the ground and choked back a sob. Her body heaved and shaked as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Well, this is quite the welcome." She heard a voice say from the darkness. Immediately her head snapped up, obviously not expecting someone to come down here so soon. However, as soon as her eyes adjusted to the dark, she caught sight of a woman with long brown hair and piercing golden eyes wearing a flowing white poet shirt and black pants.

"I- Who the fuck are you?" Jade all but screamed. 

The woman looked at her with a perplexed expression, before it gave way to a soft smile "I'm your familiar obviously."

Jade's jaw dropped almost comically. "Um excuse me, no you're not. My familiar is supposed to be a crow, or a raven, or hell even a fucking vulture NOT a hot chick in a poet shirt."

"Aww you think I'm hot?" A grin stretched across the brunette's face. 

"That was not what you were supposed to get out of that!" Jade protested. 

The girl rolled her eyes and placed her hand down on Jade's shoulder. "Relax, my little gemstone, if you really don't believe me just look down at your left hand."

"My hand?" Jade slowly let go of the appendage pressed into her chest and lifted it into the pale moonlight. On the back of it was a black rune etched into her skin. "What the hell is this?"

"A bond? I would've thought you knew that since you're a witch and all." The woman said teasingly.

"I know what a bond is, you dumbass! They're not supposed to be visible though." She glared back at the woman, "What are you and what do you want?" She practically growled out.

Despite Jade's attitude, the woman remained unfazed. She slowly wrapped her arms around Jade's neck and looked deep into her blue-green eyes. "As I said before, I'm your familiar. And as for what I want…" she leaned down to husk in Jade's ear, "I want nothing more than to be by your side, darling." Her hands found their way into Jade's hair, and the human girl couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her lips.

Snapping back to reality, Jade placed her hands gently on the woman's waist. "Hold on a second." She sighed, pulling away from the woman slightly. "Let's say I were to believe that you are my familiar, that still doesn't explain why you're, y'know, a woman."

The tan girl chuckled softly, "In all honesty, I have no say in what I look like. I only have two forms: animal and human. The animal form depends on your energy, the human form is based off what you need, which is probably why you don't see humanoid familiars that often."

"So you're saying I needed a hot chick to miraculously appear?" Jade managed to say, almost entirely distracted by the brunette running her hands through her hair.

"Maybe." The woman drawled, ducking her head to kiss along Jade's jaw and down her neck. She grinned as she felt Jade's breath hitch. As she kissed her way back up to Jade's ear, one of her hands removed itself from the girls raven hair and began its path down Jade's side. Jade could feel the heat radiating off of the other girls hands, and wondered briefly how anyone could be so hot. All those thoughts stopped as she felt a hand reach her lower back and continued downwards. An embarrassingly high pitched whine escaped Jade's lips as the hand squeezed her ass out of nowhere. 

"I think I understand why you needed a 'hot chick' now." The woman said, nipping at Jade's ear.

The hands on her body became rougher as they explored Jade's form, and she couldn't find it in herself to care. Blazing heat shot through her body settling in her stomach. 

Suddenly she felt her body being lifted up, and in an attempt to keep steady she wrapped her legs around the woman's waist. The friction between her core and the other girl's abdomen was dizzying and she put all of her energy in not moaning out loud. The woman continued to kiss and suck her neck while carrying her across the room.

She's placed upon a crate in the corner of the room, and again she forces herself out of her daze of hormones and heat to pull away from the mysterious woman. "Wait," the woman had the gall to actually whine, but otherwise remained quite "I don't know what you're playing at, but I'm not just going to spread my legs for some chick whose name I don't even know."

"Does that mean if I do tell you my name you'll shut up and let me get back to what I was doing?" The tanned girl grinned.

"You're a cheeky one, ain't ya?" Jade pursed her lips, deep in thought for several seconds before a small grin appeared, "Perhaps."

The other girl grinned, "Well in that case..." she stepped back, letting her hands fall from Jade's waist. Jade tried not to feel disappointed by the lack of contact as she watched the woman bow theatrically and continue. "I am known as Victoria by most." 

"Hmm that's way too long, I'm not calling you that." 

Her apparent familiar rolled her eyes, "Then what would you call me, Master?" Jade knew Victoria was just teasing but something about the term left a warm, buzzing feeling in her chest.

Clearing her throat she asked, "How about Vicky?" Victoria grimaced so Jade moved on, "Vick?" Victoria pondered this a second before responding with a soft 'meh.' At this point Jade was running out of ideas "C'mon, give me something to work with here." 

"Hey, I gave you my name, it's up to you whether or not you want to use it." Victoria shrugged.

"Okay. What about..." Jade trailed off as she thought, before something clicked in her head and she snapped her fingers "Tori!"

That one seemed to fit, since a wide smile made its way onto Victoria's face. "I like it. Now..." Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's waist, "can we get back to what we were doing before?"

Jade chuckled, but wrapped her arms around Tori's neck "You're quite a horny familiar, huh?" Tori merely nuzzled her face into the side of Jade's neck.

"Can you blame me? I've been apart from you for so long, darling." She nipped at the supple skin of Jade's neck, moving one of her hands inched towards the end of Jade's dress. The raven haired girl's breath quickened as Tori's warm hand drew nonsensical patterns on her bare thigh. Without even thinking, Jade opened her legs wider, inviting Tori's hand to explore more. Tori chuckled breathily, "Someone's eager."

"Wait." Jade panted. Tori groaned, but motioned the girl to continue. "You said we'd been apart for a long time, what does that mean?"

A sullen expression took hold of Tori's face and she was quiet for a long while before speaking up again. "You're aware that familiars and witches are bonded for eternity, right?" Jade nodded. "Well the last time we were together was almost a century ago. You really took your sweat time with the whole reincarnation thing." She said in a joking tone, but Jade could tell the woman was hurt.

"I'm sorry." Jade found herself speaking before she could stop herself.

"Why? You couldn't control it." Tori said, still drawing patterns on her thigh, shookinh warmth straight to her chest.

Jade shrugged, "I know, but I still feel bad about it." A heavy silence settled between them until Jadw broke it again, "So were you and me in the last life this...close?" She asked, a blush steadily rising to her cheeks. 

Tori chuckled, "If this is your roundabout way of asking if we were lovers, the answer is yes but also no. As I stated, I only take this form when you need it, and past you didn't need it all the time."

"But she still needed it?" Tori nodded, "So if I were to do this, it would be completely normal then." Tori didn't even have the chance to question what she meant before Jade tangled her hands in her hair and tugged it, drawing a soft moan from the other girl. She looked deep into the blazing golden eyes of her familiar. They seemed to darken with lust and Jade had no doubt that her own gaze mirrored the expression. As soon as Tori's hands continued their soft trail upwards, Jade's eyes closed of their own volition and her head fell back, giving the brunette more access to her neck.

Tori's hand finally made its way to the area where Jade needed her most. She cupped Jade's sex over her underwear and slowly rubbed the offending fabric. A moan was forced out of Jade's mouth unexpectedly, reverberating against the stone walls. Tori grinned and repeated the action, drawing a moan that was almost as loud as the first. 

Jade had no idea how long they stayed like that. All she knew was the feeling of Tori's hands over her core, the rising temperature in her body, and the airy pants and moans that filled the air. It was too much, and yet not enough. Jade wanted more. She needed more.

"Tori." she moaned into her familiar's neck. Tori groaned softly in response before looking up to meet the cloudy blue-green eyes of the other girl.

"What is it, darling?"

"I-" Jade's face burned as she realized what she was about to ask, but she knew she couldn't go on like this for much longer. She gazed back into Tori's eyes and found nothing but patience and understanding.

"I need you, Tori. Please." Tori seemed to understand what she meant, because in one swift motion her underwear was being thrown pulled down and tan fingers grazed her bare core. A string of moans filled the air as Tori's deft fingers teased her. Jade bucked her hips against Tori's hand in an attempt to cause more friction. It was better but she needed more, she needed to feel Tori inside of her. "Please, Tori." She whined again.

"Please what, darling?" Tori husked.

"Please fuck me, Tori. I need you inside of me. Please." As much as she hated begging, Jade couldn't help herself. It all felt so good and she was so close. Tori grinned and leaned her forehead against Jade's, placing a gentle kiss on her nose, before plunging a finger into Jade's entrance.

"Fuck you're so wet, baby." Tori groaned, pumping her finger in and out of Jade steadily. Tori continued to place quick, sloppy kisses on Jade's skin while her hands worked down below. Jade was in heaven, her chest burned but she couldn't find it in herself to care. Her body was set ablaze and the heat settled in the pit of her stomach. She knew she was close, but she couldn't get her mouth to formulate the words needed to express that. Luckily she didn't need to, as Tori seemed to sense her growing arousal and promptly added another finger into her.

"Oh fuck, Tori!" Jade screamed into Tori's shoulder. Everything was spinning and blazing hot. She felt lightheaded as she gripped the back of Tori's poet shirt far too tightly. "I'm so close. Please don't stop. Don't stop."

Tori pumped quicker, rougher in an attempt to bring her to climax. It was working too. Her rough motions induced a level of pleasure and pain that Jade was quickly coming to love. Jade's inner walls started to tighten around Tori's fingers and they both knew it wouldn't take much more to push her over the edge. Just as Jade felt she was on the verge of climax, a loud banging echoed throughout the room, stilling both their movements. 

"Jade? Are you okay in there?" Theo called out from the other side of the door. Jade cursed under her breath, and turned to look at the door.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Her voice shook a little because of just how raw her throat felt, but Theo either didn't notice or didn't care because he simply continued. 

"Okay well, Father will be expecting you up in no less than 15 minutes so I'd finish up doing whatever it is you're doing." The two inside the chamber waited a couple minutes to see if he said anything more, but when it became apparent he was done they both relaxed a bit.

Tori was the first one to speak up. "I don't suppose we can pick up where we left off." Jade sighed and dropped her head onto Tori's shoulder.

"What are we going to do? I can't show my face to those rich pricks with my familiar looking like this. They'll start a riot for sure."

"Why don't I just turn into my animal form?" Tori said against Jade's raven locks. Jade looked up at her desperately and nodded. "Okay well, the bond between us isn't strong enough to sustain that kind of change right now."

"What do you mean not strong enough? We were literally fucking 10 seconds ago!" Jade yelled, exasperated and anxious by the situation at hand. 

"I know darling, but there's just one thing you need to do to seal the deal, so to speak." Tori drawled, gently cupping Jade's face with her hand.

"I'll do anything, Tori."

Her familiar chuckled darkly, "That's quite the dangerous proposition darling, but relax there's just one thing I need from you." Tori leaned her forehead against Jade's own. "All I need from you, love, is a kiss."

"That's all?" Jade grinned, "No problem." She whispered before closing the gap between them. Tori's lips were soft and gentle against her own. For a second she was worried she was doing something wrong, until she felt Tori's arms snake around her waist to pull her closer, deepening the kiss. As they parted, Jade looked back to her familiar and asked, "Now what?"

"Now you just sit back and relax while I summon up my animal form." Tori stepped back, and moved to sit in the light cast by the moon. A pale golden glow covered her body, and her body began to change and morph. Within seconds the tall, dark beauty was gone and all that remained in her place was a furry black creature that bathed in the slivers of moonlight being cast in from the window. If it weren't for the wolf's brilliant golden eyes and the fact Jade saw her change right in front of her eyes, she wouldn't have made the connection between Tori and the wolf.

"Damn, and here I thought you were going to be some type of bird." Jade grumbled. Tori stretched and rolled her eyes.

'Sorry, Darling. Like I said, my forms depend entirely on what you need.'

While Tori didn't open her mouth, her voice flooded Jade's head. "Woah that's trippy. It's like you're in my brain."

'That's because I am in your head, dingus.' Tori snarked.

"I can't believe you would speak to your master in such a manner." Jade said, fake haughtiness lacing her voice. Wolf Tori rolled her eyes once again, but as she bowed her head down, humor played in her golden irises. 

'Well, Master, we need to get going before your father gets suspicious of what's been going on down here.'

Jade nodded and moved to open the door. Light from upstairs barely filtered into the room, causing slight discomfort to both Jade and Tori as their eyes adjusted to it. 

"You ready, Tori?"

'Ready as I'll ever be, Master.'

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm working on a continuation to this, I don't know if it'll be more chapters or just a whole different one shot series (I'm leaning towards the first one) but there will be more of this in the future as soon as I have enough energy to finish my other works


End file.
